Downtime
These are actions that a PC can take in between sessions. They are briefly described here and can be elaborated on if asked. Full details can also be found in Xanathar's Guide to Everything, except for the red items which are homebrew. Some have variable costs and times that can be detailed in person. Beware! All of these activities risk some complication, though some are obviously riskier than others. '' Buying a Magic Item: Convince a traveling dealer in magic items to visit Dagnoth Gate. You can ask for an assortment of random magic items or for a specific item to be included. Cost: 100 GP expenses, one week of efforts, one Charisma (Persuasion) check. 'Calisthenics:''' ''Train with the town guard to gain one d4 to spend on any strength, constitution, or dexterity roll on the next adventure Cost: 25 gp. ''Carousing:' ''Party with the townsfolk! Make some friends, and maybe an enemy. Carousing covers a full week of food, drink, and socializing. Cost: One Charisma (Persuasion) check. Carousing with the lower-class costs 10 gp, and the middle class costs 50 gp. There are no nobles in Dagnoth Gate, but if there were it would cost 250 gp. '''Crafting an Item: Use your skills as a craftsman to make something. May require a kit or tools. Cost: Half the item's cost in GP, its cost divided by 50 in workweeks. Crime: Be bad. Real bad. Warning: High risk of complication. Cost: One Dexterity (Stealth) check, one Dexterity check using thieves' tools, and one check of either Intelligence (Investigation), Wisdom (Perception), or Charisma (Deception). Every success increases your reward. 25 gp to research intended marks. One week. Gambling: Throw some money away in the local tavern's basement. Cost: One wisdom (Insight) check, one Charisma (Deception) check, and one Charisma (Intimidation) check. Every success increases your reward. At least 10 gp, but no more than 1000 gp. One week. Pit Fighting:' ''Get paid to entertain the town in the local tavern's basement. Cost: One Strength (Athletics) check, one Dexterity (Acrobatics) check, and one Constitution+Largest HD check. One week. 'Relaxation:' Relax and nurse your wounds. Cost: One week. 'Religious Service:' The Gods are objectively, observably real in this world. Best to be on their good side. Cost: Intelligence (Religion) or Charisma (Persuasion) check. One week. '''Research: I hear the schoolhouse has quite the library. Maybe it holds the answer to a question you have? Cost: One Intelligence check. 50 gp. One week. Scribing a Spell Scroll:' ''Make a scroll. Cost: Highly variable depending on the level of the spell. 0th is 1 day and 15 gp, 9th is 48 weeks and 250,000 GP. Ask about the table. 'Sell a Magic Item:' Convince a traveling merchant of magical items to come buy your spare magic items. Cost: One Charisma (Persuasion) check. 25 gp. One week. '''Training: Learn a skill. Cost: 10 minus your Int modifier workweeks. 25 gp per workweek. ''Work: ''Do actual work? Like, for a wage? I suppose you could try to improve Dagnoth Gate to get access to more resources or get on someone's good side. Cost: One relevant check, depending on the work you do. One week.